lollipop
by washuneishon
Summary: después de la universidad algunos se van a San Diego california, donde todo esta realmente extraño


Este capítulo es una mierda pero es donde da la explicación de como Stan termina donde termina, el otro realmente se viene mucho mejor, este fic está basado en San Diego california y que pasa con todos los chicos después de la universidad, tienen alrededor de 24 años

**South park no me pertenece**

**Y lo sé es una mierda**

* * *

><p>Llegue a sé una semana a San Diego (California) me acomoda, porque está muy lejos de South Park, pero la verdad ha sido una locura, a un no tengo casa ni una vivienda fija me la he pasado en el hotel, no he podido conseguir trabajo de veterinario lo que estudie solo de corredor de propiedades, no esta tan mal creo<p>

Stan salió de la pequeña pieza en la que se alojaba hasta la cafetería del lugar, se acerco distraído a la caja, pero antes de hacer su pedido vio un cartel grande que le llamo la atención.

_Se solicita compañero de __apartamento_

_Cualquier información llamar al numero_

_41835…_

El pelinegro marco el número rápidamente en su celular, espero un rato hasta que por la línea alguien respondió era la vos de un chico sonaba joven

-¿hola?

-hola, llamo por el anuncio

-¿Qué anuncio?

-sobre el compañero de apartamento-dijo Stan un poco confuso

-aah sobre eso, si a un está libre

-¿tienes tiempo? quiero conocer el apartamento

El chico izo una pausa-claro, ¿Dónde nos juntamos?

-en la cafetería, donde pusiste el anuncio

-te veo a ya en unos minutos-y el chico colgó

Stan pidió desayuno un café y pan con queso el realmente esperaba que el apartamento tuviera lo que el necesitaba, que fuera limpio, tuviera baño, y compañeros que no estuvieran locos y en especial eso la verdad por eso se fue de South Park porque a ya estaba todos jodidamente locos.

Después de unos minutos pensando en lo terrible que seria que sus compañeros de apartamento fueran unos jodidos locos sicópatas sonó su celular con la canción "Twist And Shout de The Beatles"

-ya estoy en la cafetería-dijo la misma voz de a sé un rato-¿Dónde estás?

-estoy sentado junto a la ventana tomando un café, uso una polera negra y bermudas…

-¿Stan? ¡Carajo eres tú!-el pelinegro se paro rápidamente a dar un cálido abraso a su amigo al que no veía desde hace dos años

-Kenny te ves genial ¿y qué haces por acá?-el rubio se sentó frente a Stan

-vivo en San Diego-mientras se encogía de hombro- ¿y tú?

-yo estoy en busca de casa, se supone que me encontraría con un tipo, pero no lo veo-dijo mientras miraba el lugar

-qué casualidad yo vine por un tipo que me llamo para alquilar una pieza del apartamento-dijo Kenny con su permanente sonrisa

Stan saco su celular y busco el número del tipo del alquiler al momento en peso a sonar el celular de Kenny con "One Love de Bob Marley"

-hola

-Kenny soy el tipo del alquiler- el rubio de al frente sonrió macabramente vivir con Stan significaba irse de fiesta jueves porque es la previa al viernes, el viernes por que es obvio viernes son viernes, sábado porque hay promoción en el vodka con el jugo y domingo porque es el ultimo día de la semana, _que mejor compañero de apartamento que Stan Marsh _

-bueno Stan el apartamento no es muy grande-dijo Kenny mientras asía un gesto para que se fuera la mecerá

-¿tiene baño?

-claro-dijo sonriendo con la pregunta del chico-tiene baño, cocina, tres piezas, sala de estar y comedor

-no suena mal ¿Cuánto sale el arriendo?

-233 dólares por mes ¿quieres ir a verlo ahora?

-eso es obvio

Stan dejo el dinero en la mesa y se marcho siguiendo a Kenny

-¿de cuándo vives es San Diego? –dijo Stan mientras ambos caminaban hasta el apartamento

-desde hace como un año, ahora me tome una semana de vacaciones

-¿y en que trabajas?

-llegamos

Stan miraba el apartamento con curiosidad, era más bien un condominio de apartamento cinco apartamento iguales blancos de cuatro pisos todos con una gran terraza, y avían lindos parques alrededor de los apartamento, conclusión mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-y ¿te gustos?-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro

-mucho mejor de lo que espere- mientras sonreirá y le quitaba el cigarro a Kenny para dale unas fumadas

-¿quieres ir a verlo por dentro?- Stan asintió y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los apartamento

-con ky decidimos que mejor nos quedábamos con el primer piso, porque nunca íbamos a tener fuerzas para subir las escaleras-dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta del apartamento

Stan entra y queda un poco sorprendido en el lugar solo avía un enorme sillón y un televisor de plasma con un gran equipo de música junto al ventanal avía una especie de bar, lleno de alcohol y eso era todo lo que avía en la sala de estar y comedor

Kenny le mostro todo el lugar al pelinegro cocina, baño, piezas y en donde guardaban el vino

-y ¿te quedas?-pregunto el rubio ansioso

-sí pero tengo que traer mis cosas-

-no hay problema puedes mudarte hoy yo te ayudo-dijo mientras iba al refrigerador por un par de bebidas energéticas- otra cosa no vivo solo vivo con alguien mas

-se fue a Santa Barbará (california) con su novia se supone que vuelve mañana

* * *

><p>Bueno llegaste hasta el final eres alguien realmente genial pero aun así este capítulo es una MIERDA juro qe el otro estará mucho mejor xD saludos cuídense musho<p> 


End file.
